Naruto's Stalker - A NaruHina Fanfic
by RedRukaDemon
Summary: After the fight with Pain, Naruto has been really popular with girls...So that's why Hinata is on her journey to prevent anything from taking away her only love.
1. Chapter 1 : The Crush

**Chapter 1 : "The Crush"**

The sun rose higher as rays of sunshine appeared behind the curtains of the blond's messed up room.

He slowly turned his head to check the time ; It was 9:12 a.m.

Naruto coughed, then forced himself out of the bed. He never wanted to get up , but it was nearly

impossible to sleep with all the noises out there, Konoha has been really busy after Pain's attack. But it didn't really matter since he had

work to do.

It was his day-off , so he wore the spare clothes he always kept in his back-pack and then he took a quick shower before wearing his clothing.

He knew that he didn't have any Ramen for break-fast so without bothering to check , he grabbed his froggy wallet "Gama-chan"

as he slipped his feet in his usual shinobi shoes. Since he wasn't going on a mission he left his Konoha forehead protector home.

He was wearing an orange T-shirt with baggy black cargo pants, looking as hot as ever.

The blond headed to the market , he wasn't planning on buying anything other than his beloved cup-ramen.

As he walked he could hear light footsteps following him.

He turned his head around quickly but the street was empty , or that's atleast what he thought , but he's still not convinced. As he continued walking his path

he sent a small part of his chakra to search the area for any human being ...He may act like an idiot sometimes , but he was not less smart than any Konoha shinobi out there.

He cocked an eyebrow as he started to feel a faint chakra but lost focus when he was interrupted by a familiar voice:"Mornin' Naruto"

"Yo! Shikamaru,It's unusual for you to be up this early, ya'know? "

"Yeah..I had some work to do"

"It must be really important since it's so early,hehe ya'know"

"Shikamaru! Are you coming? I don't have all day!" Shouted Temari waving at the black haired strategist.

"Women are so impatient.." Sighed Shikamaru "See ya later Naruto.." Added the lazy chuunin . "See ya! hehe"

As the two guys parted ways , Hinata giggled from behind the trash-can 'Thank god shikamaru appeared, hehe' She thought to herself.

The blond entered the market as he grabbed several bags and then started filling them with all the cup-ramen he could take.

Hiding her chakra , hinata sat behind the counter , observing his every move with a wide grin on her pale face .Just watching her crush buying his favorite food made her day , but...

her grin disappeared as soon as she noticed a girl , leaning next to one of the blond's bags, and then droping something in..'What the...' Hinata stepped closer, but hid behind the counter as soon as she saw two other girls walking by , before putting a white thing in another bag filled with Instant Cup-Ramen. Hinata's lavender eyes widened at the realisation after activating her famous Byakugan

" A Love LETTER?!" She growled , squeezing her own letter tightly with her hand in her pocket , she was so angry she could tear the women's heart apart without a second thought.

'Hell no!' She snapped 'I won't let Naruto-kun read these cursed letters!' She wasn't the sweet shy Hinata everyone knew anymore, she could not just sit there watching while her one and only love was being taken away that easily . Trying to reach Naruto's bags , she stepped closer with one of her arms streched out, 'Almost there...'

Her hand was an inch away from retaking the chance of being the blond's waifu , 'Just a..little bit..more..'

"This will do!" As Hinata was about to grab the letter , Naruto picked up his bags and then headed to the main counter with a wide grin playing on his face.

Hinata wasn't certain if she wanted to admire Naruto's beauty or get angry over her failed attemption of stealing the letter , but the only thing she knew is that she's not going to give up that easily , that's for sure. The blond left the store after paying for the ramen before heading straight home to eat his breakfast , Hinata followed close behind .

* * *

He held the bags in one hand , using the other to open the knew it was impossible for her to enter through the door ,Hinata thought for a moment before jumping from the bushes to land on the roof.

She stared , upside-down at the kitchen to make sure Naruto wasn't there . She smirked as soon as she saw the bags of earlier. She sneaked in through the open window , focusing her chakra on her feet as she walked on the ceiling , as she tried to reach out for the letters .

She started to panic when she heard quick foot-steps coming closer shortly followed by a strong wind closing the once opened windows and sealing Hinata's only way to escape.

It was too late , the door was already opened and the windows were closed , Naruto bursted into the kitchen , smiling cheeck to cheek " I'm starving!". Hinata's expression were emotionless , she wasn't sure how to react to this awkward situation.

A heavy awkward silence filled the area "Naru..to-kun..I.." The blond's smile faded as confusement took over his features , he was trying to analyse the picture in his head ; An upside-down Hinata ,in his kitchen, is trying to reach his newly bought cup-ramen.

A bigger smile than before appeared on his face as he came to a conclusion "Hinata do you want to share Ramen with me? Ya'know!" A slight grin appeared on Hinata's face as she blushed:

" I ..uh.."

"There's no need to be shy Hinata! Come on Hehe!" added Naruto , holding her hand down softly that her face turned bright red as she lost focus on her chakra to fall from the ceiling and into the blond's arms . She closed her eyes waiting for the fall's impact to happen but instead she was greeted with her crush carrying her "Bridal style"

"You'okay?" asked Naruto

"I-IT'S O-OKAY I CAN STAND BY M-MYSELF NARUTO-K-KUN!"

"Hehe okay then..I'll make us some Ramen-" Hinata began to panic as Naruto tried to reach for the bags , knowing that he would definetly

find the letters if she doesn't do something .Standing in his way , she waved her hands casually to keep him from looking inside the bags "NO!I-I mean..You can rest Naruto-kun ! I'll take care of the Ramen , you must be tired!"

Pulling a chair,he chuckled "Hehe ..Okay if you insist , you're really nice Hinata Ya'know" Hinata blushed again , giggling "You too" she whispered "Hmm?" She snapped out of her silly thoughts and then nervously turned the fire-on without paying attention to her sleeve

"N-Nothing!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Hinata before quickly standing up and then pushing Her back against his chest , away from the fire and then running some cold water on her slightly burned wrist before that he let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close..Hinata, you're okay?"

"Huh? Hinata do you have a fever your face is really red..." He leaned closer to put his forehead gently on top of hers to check her fever.

"TOO..C-ClOSE.." This was all the poor girl could say , before fainting.

* * *

** Ohaaayooo!**

**So this is my FIRST Fanfiction ever :D Teehee...**

**I really hope that you enjoyed this short NaruHina chapter! **

**What will happen next? Will Naruto read the Love Letters? Next Time on "Naruto's Stalker" : "The Confession"**

**(I always wanted to say that HEHE)**

**Thanks for reading this FanFic it really means alot *Sniff*Sniff***

**Have a beautiful day and don't forget to review! **

**-Jennette**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Confession

Chapter 2: The Confession

It was 06:27 PM

Hinata was laying on the blond's bed . She hugged something warm that was close to her ...

'It smells like Naruto-kun' She thought to herself , before blushing heavily as she jumped from the comfy bed , and then landing on the hard floor . She stroke her head before looking up:

"It was just a pillow..." She whispered , why would she expect Naruto to sleep with her ?

Hinata frowned as soon as she remembered the reason that brought her here from the first place : "The letters!"

She quickly stood up , heading towards the kitchen with a worried look on her pale face , she really hoped that the blond didn't touch the bags... But , unfortunately , her lavender eyes widened at the sight : "Oh god.."

The bags were gone.

Hinata glanced over at the table as she noticed a full bowl of Ramen with a paper placed next to the chopsticks :

* * *

-Yo Hinata I'm really glad you're alright. I had some work to do , Ya' know.

I'll be back before evening.

-Naruto

* * *

The first thought that came to her mind was that he left to either accept the request or reject was running out of ramen was still warm , so without any further ado , the kunoichi slipped her pale feet in her shinobi shoes and then closed the door behind her as she ran through the busy streets of Konoha in search of the blond .

She felt sad for leaving the Ramen that Naruto prepared just for her , but it wasn't the time to think about such stuff ...Hinata wanted to ; find Naruto , confess to him and then let him choose for wasn't a good plan ...Well , it wasn't even a plan in this case but it was definetely better than doing nothing other than sitting back and watching as her crush is being taken away from her reach by girls that treated him like crap when he was younger.

Hinata was so focused in imagining the worst case scenario that she didn't even notice that she bumped into somebody:

"Ouch...Ah! Hinata , I've been looking for you all day where the heck have you been hiding?"

"K-Kiba-kun I-"

"Let's go! I need to show you my new cool move hehe"

"I can't come now , I'm looking for Narut-"

"NAruto Huh! You're always after that bastard , what's so great about him!"

"You're so troublesome ,Kiba can't you just tell her where he is?" Said the lazy chuunin that appeared out of nowhere .

"I saw him waiting for someone near the new book store." Added Shikamaru "You can catch up before he leaves if you're quick enough"

Hinata bowed slightly before parting ways with the two boys .

"O-Oii! Hinata are you even listening to me!" Shouted Kiba "Tch' ..That Naruto, always getting all the attention.."

Shikamaru simply raised an eyebrow "Are you jealous?" He asked , followed by a bark coming from Akamaru approving his partner's obvious jealousy.

"L-LIKE HELL I AM! Which side are you Akamaru!"

The strategist sighed "You guys are really troublesome..."

* * *

Hinata was running as fast as her legs could carry her ,the sky was slowly turning into a mix of yellow , orange and red as the sun drowned in the horizon .

As she walked past the book store , a bright smile suddenly appeared on her face as she sighed of relief.

Just as she raised her hand to wave at the blond : "Nar-!" Her smile faded away after taking one step was talking to the same girl from this morning with a wide grin playing on his face. After talking for a few moments , both of them blushed before hugging each other stared blankly at the two of them , she was breathing heavily and feeling really cold and in need of a hug to warm her backed away slowly before turning and running to only-god-knows-where -she didn't know was just running somewhere where she could be alone , by herself , in the couldn't cry nor express any emotions for what she just saw. She loved him all her life and a love letter was all it took to take him away from her.

She sat down on a bench before raising her knees to her chest , and then wrapping her arms around them tightly. It was turning cold by each second as darkness took over the sky , Hinata was trying her best not to think about it ..forget about it..erase it from her memory or just pretend it was a bad dream.

She closed her lavender eyes slowly as warm tears rolled down her soft cheeks before raising her head in surprise as she felt something warm cover her pale shoulders:

"It's getting cold , Hinata" spoke Naruto softly before sitting next to her with his jacket covering her back.

She didn't smile nor blush the way she used to , Hinata didn't even try anymore -she knew he couldn't be her anymore , at least not for now..She always wanted to be Naruto's first and last as well for him to be her first and last too , but now..she didn't even know what to say (It's not like she knew what to say before).

She glanced over at him before staring at her pale knees:

"Congratulations.."

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment befor realising what she meant with that one-word.

"Hinata I-"

"Thanks for taking care of me Naruto-kun I really appreciate it , I won't bother you anymore."

Tears were flowing from her eyes with each word she said . She bowed quickly before running away from the blond . Naruto stood up :

"Wait Hinata I...!" He shouted but stopped as soon as he saw her running further any further ado , he grabbed his jacket before running after Hinata.

With each step she took , she wasn't sure if she was making the right choice , she could've confessed her feelings towards him , perhaps he will change his mind .

Can things get any more romantic? Yes.

Naruto looked up as he felt cold droplets of water falling on his hair:

"Great , it's raining.."

It was getting late and the blond was trying his best to find her , he was running everywhere searching for her , he didn't know where to find her , she was really quick at running away ,that's for sure .

It was raining heavily and the streets were empty with only a few shops opened .

Hinata was sitting alone , in the dark , hiding in an old weapon storage near the training grounds..She wanted to be left alone to her thoughts , but in the back of her head , she really hoped that the blond would find bit her lip at the thought as tears didn't stop rolling down her cheeks , she thought that she was being selfish , she can't keep Naruto to herself , what was she even thinking?

Hinata hugged her knees tightly as she buried her face in her pale legs:

'Naruto-kun..'

His name was the only thing that was in her mind.

* * *

The door slid open.

Hinata gasped before standing was soaking wet from the rain , he was exhausted , his breathing was heavy and most of all -he was worried.

Naruto's eyes lit-up as soon as he saw Hinata standing , before walking up to her. He patted her cheek in a loving way with a grin on his face:

"I've been... worried about you , Hinata I'm... glad you're alright.." He whispered , taking breaks between sentences to breath.

"Naruto-kun you..." Wiping her tears away , a bright smile appeared on his face:

"I'm not really good with this ya'know...But I wanted to tell you that..I declined all the letters.."

...

"Except for one"

As soon as he finished talking , the blond searched for a moment in his pocket before revealing a slightly-wet gasped before quickly putting her hand in her empty pocket:

"My..!"

"Heh..I'm sorry but I couldn't help reading it when..it fell from your pocket.."

He took a deep breath before continueing:

"I'm sorry Hinata you've always been there for me , by my side no matter what , you've even risked your life just to save me , and it took me all my life to notice that .."

...

"You're the one who I really love"

Hinata was blushing in confusement , looks like that she's back to her old , beautiful putted her hand softly over his , and then stood on the tip-of-her-toes before quickly moving up the last half inch so their lips could 's eyes widened for a moment before closing them slowly with a slight blush on both of their faces. Softly. Lovingly. They breathed their souls and their love into each other in that kiss.

When their lips parted , a bright smile appeared on both of their faces:

"I love you , Hinata"

"I... l-love y-y..."

Naruto chuckled before hugging Hinata tightly , warmly , gently , bonding their two souls together.

* * *

***Sniff*Sniff* That was a romantic ending...**

**I hope , from the bottom of my little heart that you enjoyed this story.**

**I'm really sorry if you guys expected better from me due to this delay . Well , I twisted my ankle while running if this makes you feel **

**any better.**

**Thanks A LOT to anyone who read/reviewed this short fanfic.**

**Have a lovely day!**

**And don't forget to review! Love Ya!**

**-Jennette**


End file.
